jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Ducks
The Green Ducks are a green and brown team that first participated in Marble League 2019. Their name honors Hank Green , who helped Jelle's Marble Runs regain monetization, and JoshOG , a streamer who regularly promotes the Marble League. #QuackAttack #DucksFlyTogether Team Members Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly, other tournaments etc). 'History' The Green Ducks are a British team that have been fans of marble sports for a long time. Mallard, the captain of the team, won tickets to the Tour de Vellis in 2014 where she saw the Savage Speeders win the tournament for the first time. Being at the competition made Mallard very excited. She returned to her home town of Bermenghank to find her mother ill and in the infirmarblery where unfortunately she passed away two days later. Mallard's father, Bombay, wasn't working at the time and used most of the family's money to pay for the funeral. Her dad continued to struggle finding work and Mallard found herself working on the family farm looking after ducks with her dad and her brother, Billy. Billy had become good friends with farmhands Quacky, Ducky and Goose who were working there while finishing off their primary education. The group became good friends over the years working on the farm and especially bonded over their love for the Marble League. Before Marble League 2017, Mallard secretly entered a bid to get tickets and won. She surprised her friends with a trip to see the games in Knikkegen and watched the games from the Jungle Jumpers fan area, a team they supported as their uniforms reminded them of the grass from the farm. After they returned home, the group decided to start training to become marble sports athletes. They spoke to Bombay who quit his job in tourism to become their coach. They decided to name their team the Green Ducks. The team started competing in minor leagues across the British Isles, a place not well-known for marble sports at the time. They became the most prominent team, gaining sponsorships, leading the team to become financially stable. They moved to Dionlin in 2018 and became the host team of Joshdon Stadium. In late 2018, rumors started to spread that Team Plasma were retiring from the Marble League due to not training enough, leading to an opening in the qualifiers for Marble League 2019. The team, who had applied for the games already, were hoping to take their place. On 1st January 2019, the Green Ducks were accepted into the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers . Despite being so new, fans flocked to the stadium to see them perform. Mallard placed fifth in the first event, the Funnel Race, which was followed by Block Pushing where the Ducks got an unprecedented 117.0 cm, coming first and moving to the top of the standings. They came fifth again in the Relay Race, securing their spot in Marble League 2019. They decided to conserve energy for the final event, the Underwater Race, by putting in Ducky. Unfortunately, Ducky came last, but despite this the Ducks managed to qualify in fourth. The team continued to gain fans, many from the Limers who had failed to qualify. The Ducks started off well in Marble League 2019 with a silver medal for Quacky in Event 1, the Underwater Race, redeeming their poor performance from the qualifiers. This was followed by a seventh place finish for Mallard in Event 2, the Funnel Race. The team then came 4th in the next three events. The momentum built up to Event 6, the Relay Run. In the final leg, Goose lurched forward ahead of Tangerin of the O'rangers to win the team's first gold medal, putting them at the top of the standings. Over the next four events, the Ducks averaged seven points per event, keeping them in the top three, but they lost first place to the Raspberry Racers who stayed in first for the next four events. The Green Ducks refocused and in Even 11, the Dirt Race, Ducky boosted ahead of Swifty from the Savage Speeders to finish 2nd, closely followed by Rozzy from the Raspberry Racers. The Ducks followed this up with a record-breaking gold medal in Event 12, Rafting, reclaiming first place. Event 13, the Elimination Race, saw the Racers and the Ducks go head to head again. In the final, Quacky faced Rezzy and Red Eye of the Crazy Cat's Eyes. Red Eye got stuck near the top of the course. Quacky and Rezzy shot down the course but Quacky got stuck just before the finish line, allowing the Raspberry Racers to claim the gold, with the Ducks settling for silver. The Ducks remained in first but would not medal again. The Ducks lost first place to the Raspberry Racers after coming 12th in Event 14, Surfing. The Ducks ultimately finished in 2nd behind the Raspberry Racers on 204 points and five medals. The Ducks automatically qualified for Marble League 2020 and became the most successful rookie team in the Marble League. While the Ducks were training for Marble League 2020, Bombay received a letter from the JMRC inviting them to take part in Marbula One 2019/20. The Ducks accepted and sent Mallard and Billy to represent them. 'Marble League 2019' 'Qualifiers' The Green Ducks finished 4th in the qualifiers. 'Main Tournament' They went on to medal 5 times in Marble League 2019 and come in 2nd overall, the best performance yet by a debuting team (not counting 2016 for obvious reasons). The Green Ducks are pre-qualified for the Marble League 2020. 'Marbula One 2019/20' The Green Ducks will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: * Mallard * Billy 'MarbleLympics Results' Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member 'References' Category:Teams Category:Green Ducks Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Category:Marble League 2019 Newcomers